That is what you get
by VoltEagle
Summary: May is declared guilty for a crime she didn't commit when Ash is away. Her punishment is banishment to Orre with her pokemon the only thing she got to bring with her. May entered the king's challenge and eventually faced the king himself for the rule of Orre. Ash set off to find her and bring her back but May wants to stay in Orre after feeling betrayed. First Fanfic
1. Chapter 1: Scapegoated

A/N: May be a little choppy and short, with some grammar errors

(Update - 10/10: Read my other stories, The Legend Of Snake Eater and Hard Times in Hoenn, as well if you decide that you like this)

Skip to chapters 6/7 because I feel like I'm writing much better and the chapters before don't flow right to me

Don't flame because the shipping or well for anything

Remember to **review** because the story may go another way, which may be a wrong way, or the characters not be the characters you know

Next Chapter: I'm trying for tomorrow night/thursday

I don't own pokemon if you're wondering otherwise I wouldn't be writing this now would I?

* * *

That is what you get

Chapter 1: Scapegoated

Weeks before May committed treason

"Ash! I have something to tell you." The brunette exclaimed over the videophone.

"Are you pregnant?" Ash questioned but May gave him her are you serious look so Ash scratched the back of his head. "Uh... Brock told me to say that whenever a girl says that she needs to tell you something."

"Anyway I received an invitation to the world festival in Slateport City. I was wondering if you could come here to help me train." May asked with a slight smile on her face.

"That is great for your invitation! I'm heading to Mt. Silver to train with two masters; I don't know how long I'll be up there so I can't help you train." Ash spoke and caused May to frown. "But if you need anything, call my mom to write it down."

"What if it's something only you can do and something that I can't tell your mom?" May twirled her bangs and said that in a seductive manner before she realized that Ash is dense and wouldn't flirt back.

* * *

The Act

A young women that exactly looked like May Maple snuck into a secret intelligence room in the Hoenn capital government building in Slateport City. The women, who worked for team rocket, hacked into a computer and placed top-secret information on her flash drive for her boss, Giovanni. She stole many files as well. When she finished, she visibly walked in front of the cameras. She left no trace that she was team rocket, but instead a famous coordinator named May Maple. She walked out of the building with a large grin across her face and towards her coworker and held out the flash drive along with the files in her bag.

"Nice work Jessie."

* * *

Investigation and Arrest

Later, a guard checked the room and noticed that files were missing from the cabinet. He called other guards and then they found a hair strand near on one of the files. They put it in a baggie and sent it to the forensics scientists. The scientist revealed that the hair strand belonged to May Maple. They had forensic and video proof that May had stolen the files and the Intel of the HBI. An investigator found out that her bank account received large amounts of money and phone calls from a known team rocket member. The investigator concluded that May had sold information about the HBI to Team Rocket.

During a contest for fun, two agents of the HBI snuck up on a coordinator during her appeal round. They arrested her and left the crowd stunned. After the fans heard the reason that May had committed treason, they and fellow coordinator alike booed as the agents hauled May out of the hall.

* * *

Verdict

"The court finds May guilty on all counts of treason." One of the jurors announced and then sat back down.

"May Maple, you are hereby sentenced to banishment. You'll be dropped off in Orre in one week, the only thing you'll have are your Pokemon." The judge pounded the hammer and the people in the crowd started to boo. "Order in the court. I demand order!" The crowd's booing stopped before the judge said his final words. "Court dismissed."

* * *

Rise

A young woman trainer traveled on her tropius towards the volcano in the distance. When she landed, she learned that it was called Mt. Battle and the current king lived there. It is said that whoever beats the king's trainers and the king himself will become the new king. She also learned that no one had defeated Lance in a decade. However the last trainer and Lance were on par with each other but the last trainer always loses on purpose.

May decided to challenge the king's trainers. It took over a week for to May blow through the first twenty trainers, 2/5 of the trainers, without losing more than three Pokemon each battle. She began to lose four-five Pokemon for the remaining 29 in the next three weeks.

The battle with the last trainer happened, Red, came down to the last Pokemon standing after a series of one-hit knockouts on each side. May's aggron swept through four of Red's Pokemon before it met charizard. Charizard hit aggron with a blast burn, and that was the end of that. Charizard then swept through three of May's Pokemon before blastoise. The match ended in a draw after both Pokemon had taken direct hits of solar beams and surfs which surprised May before the referee reminded her that water isn't as powerful in the dry high heat. May's blaziken faced off against Red's Pikachu.

Blaziken mastered blue fire while pikachu controlled white thunder. Pikachu kept blaziken at bay with his electrical attacks because he knew if blaziken closed in on him, the match would be over. Blaziken took two steps forwards before pikachu sent a bolt at her feet which made her take one step back. This sequence of events took place for a good five minutes before the trainers decided to change it up. Red told pikachu to dig underground but May told blaziken to use fly by using her feet as flame jets. Pikachu burrowed near the surface and then down so whenever blaziken landed, she would land in a pit fall. However pikachu had to go at a fast rate of burrowing because of the incoming fire blasts. Pikachu dug a shelter for himself to protect himself against the fire blast. Blaziken lightly landed on the ground above Pikachu. In a split second, she kicked the ground and made pikachu fly up and with the other leg; she brought her heel across pikachu's back. However blaziken did not see the cheeks flowing with electricity, so when she made contact she got electrocuted. The referee determined that pikachu fainted before blaziken.

Three days later May battled Lance for the throne. It was revealed that Lance had not trained except for the last three days after May's win. The battle came down to brute strength between blaziken and dragonite, the match ended after a long battle. The referee could not decide the victor by himself because of the smoke. The victor was...

* * *

Training

A young trainer trained the razor winds and cold with just a t-shirt and shorts. His masters told him that it was necessary to do train like that. His masters were Pokemon and so they didn't get the comforts of humans and therefore Ash didn't get any comfort. The masters, well one, beat the living hell out of Ash in a fight of fists and aura. However Ash's resistance increased overtime but still couldn't inflict much damage to his master. Although this master cared and understood Ash more than the other one.

The other one often berated Ash for his incompetency as a trainer. This master was more callous and cold and forced Ash to do all of the unconventional training methods such as making him part psychic and training at 4am. However this master never gave up on him any time Ash failed because that would make him a failure as a teacher.

* * *

Ash's return (month after May's banishment)

A young trainer with raven hair flew down the mountain, he returned with more Pokemon and knowledge about everything. He trained with his Pokemon and masters day and night through the harsh cold climate. His masters let him have an early vacation because of his major improvements in the use of aura and his skill as a trainer. Ash flew on his charizard, who learned how to obtain blue and white flames but not sustain it, towards Pallet town. His mother hugged him tightly as her greeting to her rarely seen son. Later Delia created a massive dinner for him.

"Did you hear what happened to your girlfriend May?" His mother asked and it made Ash stop eating his fifth plate of spaghetti and meatballs.

"What happened?" Ash inquired and he was in no mood to deny that May was his girlfriend and Delia caught on.

"She got banished to Orre a month ago and was recently cleared by a man named King, who brought forward the real criminal." Delia explained and Ash knew that the code name for Giovanni was king because of a slip of a tongue from James. She continued after her bite. "But the Hoenn government already declared her dead because they saw that she was surrounded by criminals who had weapons."

"That is my new quest." Ash had a major fire in his eyes. "To find May."

* * *

Early morning after Ash learned about May's banishment

_Mom,_

_Sorry for not saying goodbye in person. I just couldn't stay here any longer. I want to find and bring her home. I talked with her parents and they want her home too. They also didn't believe that May is dead. I just wished I hadn't gone to Mt. Silver otherwise I could've prevented the whole mess. I'll be back with her as soon as I can._

_Love, Ash_

The trainer put his note on the kitchen counter, and quietly walked out of his house. His Pikachu snored lightly in the confines of his backpack. Ash called out his enormous bluish purple dragon, his fastest flyer after pidgeot, so he can fly it in the sky brightened by the full moon. The garchomp sped towards Orre, and was on pace to reach the destination the following night.

The duo stopped thrice, twice for a quick nap, and the stop in between for food. The garchomp descended in the following night sky where the clouds lightly covered the moon. Garchomp landed on the beach, and came to a complete stop after running on the sand a bit. Ash jumped off of the garchomp's back and wobbled a bit from the landing before he returned it. He then called out his arcanine so he could ride on it towards Phenac city.

Ash reached the gates of the Phenac City before the guards stopped him. Ash persuaded the guards to let him in, and the city amazed him because it had been in amazing shape and wasn't run down. Ash had thought that Orre was a run down region with broken buildings and trashy streets. Ash faintly saw a spouting fountain down the flat road. His first course of action was to go to the gym after he checked in with the Pokemon center. Ash's plan did not include getting dragged into a dark side alley.

"Give me all of your money or I will slit your throat." A cold metal blade lightly pressed against Ash's throat but the voice seemed oddly familiar to him.

"Okay." Ash smirked and his hands went into his jean pocket. He put the change into the thief's hands.

"What is this!?" The thief exclaimed but didn't release his grip on the blade. "This is not all you have."

"You're not a real thief; a real thief would've killed me by now." Ash said after he tripped the unsuspecting thief. Ash kicked the knife out the thief's hand and then picked him up by his throat and pressed him against the nearest wall. "Now it's your turn to give me all of your money before I crush your throat."

"I don't have any money; please I have a family to raise." The thief pleaded and the sorrow in his eyes and voice, although the eyes never really opened because they were naturally squinted, proved to Ash that he wasn't lying.

"I'll buy it. Although I want information." Ash shrugged his shoulders and set the wannabe thief down. "Do you know anything about May Maple?"

That got a major response, the man's eye brows arched highly and he gulped. "Uh yeah... she's the queen... well princess of Orre."

"What!? Where is she?" Ash grabbed the tall man by his shoulders.

"Mt. Battle. You have to beat all of the trainers there to meet her. I also heard that is she cold and ruthless." The man whimpered and Ash let him go. "The trainer's there are handpicked by her as well."

"Well I got a new challenge then." Ash smirked.

"Just like old times." The thief took off his bandana and hood to reveal the rest of his tan face.

"Brock." Ash's expression went from confused to surprise and back to serious in a second.

END

HBI = play on the FBI


	2. Chapter 2: Everyone is All Here

Chapter 2 : Everyone is All Here

**Disclaimer:** I don't own pokemon or anything dealing with it

* * *

"What are you doing here?" The raven hair trainer asked the tall man.

"Same thing, you are." Brock responded. "I want to look for May."

"Oh..." Ash scratched the back of his head. "So uh sorry about threatening to kill you."

"It's all good, I didn't exactly have the friendliest greeting either." Brock spoke with the same sheepish tone as Ash. "By the way did you see the girls here? They're better looking than the girls in the orange islands."

"I haven't met any girls here or saw one to be honest. Unless you count that guard who looked like a girl." Ash replied.

"Ah okay. We should go to my room and then we can go to Mt. Battle tomorrow. Just an early warning, there are fifty trainers you have to beat within a month." Brock suggested and headed out the alley with Ash following suit.

They reached Brock's room, rather house, and Ash was surprised who was there. Max, Dawn, Misty, Paul and Gary were there as well. Ash was confused on why Paul or Gary was there but he figured that Misty and Paul dragged them along. All of them were just about ready to go to bed. The only open sleeping area was the couch in the living room. After Ash greeted the 'residents', everyone went to bed, couch in Ash's case.

Everyone woke up from the smell of Brock's homemade cooking. Ash learned that Brock just found out about May being the queen the day before. The group packed up their things and traveled to Mt. Battle after their pancake breakfast. It took them over six hours by air to reach their destination. They checked in with the hotel part of Mt. Battle before they went to dinner at the buffet. Unfortunately for Brock, he had to pay because he lost the race by a minute to Misty and her gyarados who came after everyone. If hadn't used mimic on gyarados, Brock would have beaten Misty. The group, Ash, ate well more than what Brock paid for. They mostly talked about miscellaneous stuff and goofy stories about what happened in the time when they last saw Ash.

"I think we should go to the hot springs." Dawn suggested and Brock had hearts for eyes and went into la-la land before Misty and Max pulled his ear.

"You won't come with us, you pervert." Misty scolded but Gary and Brock snickered at her choice of words. "Hah hah come, very funny."

"What is-?" Max couldn't finish his sentence as Paul shushed him.

"Don't say dirty words in front of a kid, you idiots." Paul spoke and shushed Max before he had a chance to respond. "You are 15, and so you are a kid."

"Yeah Max." Dawn mocked and earned a glare from Paul. "But we should go to the hot springs without Brock or Max."

"That would be ideal." Paul and everyone else agreed in their own way.

And so they did which let Max and Brock to roam around causing mischief. They walked around the area while Brock answered every single one of Max's questions about words and the actions about things. May would be very angry at Ash for letting Brock teach Max about the works of making babies and love. Ash was May's default person to be angry at so whenever something went wrong she blamed Ash. However she always did in a teasing manner unlike Misty who did it in a berating manner.

Ash relaxed and closed his eyes to avert from looking at the woman who wore very skimpy bikinis or the woman who didn't wear a top at all. Everyone was glad that they hadn't invited Brock or Max to the hot springs. Every time Gary or Paul, mostly Gary, looked behind their shoulders either Misty or Dawn slapped them on the back of the head. Although neither Paul and Dawn nor Misty and Gary were official couples, everyone thought so. Paul finally resorted to copying Ash but Dawn kept making him look her in the eyes so he finally gave up with relaxing.

It was never a good thing when Dawn became bored because her mischievous nature always appeared at that time. Dawn splashed water on Ash's face and blamed the relaxing Gary who unfortunately had an everlasting smirk on his face. Ash did not like having water splashed on him so he did what he could to make Misty angry and Gary embarrassed.

"Hey ladies!" Ash shouted at the very skimpy woman who all turned and then pointed to Gary. "This guy is a very famous trainer and has a lot of money and he would like it if you would dance for him."

Ash and Paul both averted their gaze somewhere else to avoid the wrath of their _girl_friends. However the woman hypnotized Gary before he could look away and began to drool. Ash wanted to mess with Paul as well so he whispered something to Dawn. Dawn then ran over to the hypnotizing woman and joined them.

"Hey Paul!" Dawn yelled out and Paul turned to find the voice and became hypnotized himself. Because he was hypnotized, Dawn snuck back into the pool of water without Paul noticing. Ash shook Misty and received a slap for disturbing her. He then pointed to the drooling Gary before it became mallet time.

"Paul! How could you?" Dawn shouted and made herself look very angry. "Do you want to end up like Gary?"

Without much hesitation, Paul bolted out of the spring. After Misty, Paul, and Gary were out of sight; Dawn went into a laughing fit and Ash shared a smile.

"I knew that was you Dawn." Ash smirked but Dawn couldn't stop giggling but she acknowledged his words. Dawn calmed herself down after several moments and deep breaths. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I just didn't expect that." Dawn explained. "Do you think we should head back? It is getting kind of late."

"Yeah sure. I'm tired after everything I ate." Ash rubbed his stomach and yawned.

"Of course you are." Dawn smiled.

The duo exited the hot spring and dried off before they went back to the rooms. Ash had his own room, Paul and Dawn shared one, Brock and Max shared one along with Misty and Gary having the third room. When Ash entered his room, his pikachu slept in the middle of the bed with a ketchup bottle in his clutches. Ash didn't want to disturb his Pokemon because of the challenge so he slept on the couch.

The next morning he was awaken by pikachu, who then pointed to the clock- 10:07 AM. Ash readied himself quickly and when he pulled the door open, Brock fell through the doorway. Ash smirked and walked over the fallen Brock with his trusty pikachu on his shoulder. He let Brock catch up and met up with the rest of the crew in the hotel breakfast room. They discussed what they had planned for the day, the girls plus Gary and Dawn planned to go to the mall. Brock and Max wanted to go to the hot spring after Gary's vivid story, and Ash planned to beat three of the trainers for the next three weeks. They soon dispersed to do their things because the only time they thought Ash was going to have a problem was in the top eight. They were going to support him first.

When Brock and Max arrived, there was only old people and overweight people in the old springs at 11 AM. They were disgusted at what they saw and almost threw up. They decided that they were never going to head back there ever again. Once they left the same kind of woman from the night before entered just at the 'revolting' people left.

Ash entered the stadium and met his first opponent, a young woman named Lana. She revealed to Ash that she is the only challenge to him for the first 25 trainers as they were at a gym leader level. The next 17 trainers were at an elite four level Lana was about the same age as him; she had long wavy black hair, bronze skin azure eyes. She wore a white ruffled tank top with dark blue jeans. It was decided that the match will be a three on three. The first match went in favor of Ash with donphan over her luxray, the second went in favor of Lana with houndoom over his venusaur, and the match came down to her salamence and Ash's pikachu.

The dry weather intensified the moves of both Pokemon which led to a heated match up. They exchanged ranged blows but they shrugged off the other's attacks. They dodged the charged up moves which contributed to the fatigue. The salamence, being a bigger Pokemon, had more accumulated fatigue and therefore passed out first but not before giving Pikachu one final meteor to its head. Both Pokemon passed out but the referee gave the win to Ash first because the salamence passed out due to fatigue first.

Ash's next match was in three hours which gave him time to go over strategies with his other Pokemon.

* * *

"Servant! Who is the challenger?" The trainer on the throne asked.

"Uh... He is from Kanto and his name is uh... the name is horribly written. The first name consists of A and then scribbles for the rest of the name. But I got word that he just beat Lana in a close match which means he will get to the elite four trainers. "The servant kneeled before the queen and looked at her.

"Where town is he from?" May cocked an eye brow and crossed her arms across her chest.

"It says... P...town. I'm sorry my queen, I can't read his background. There isn't a picture either." The servant looked down at the ground to avoid eye contact with his queen.

"Then go find the challenger and ask his name." May demanded and started to brush her hair. "I would myself but as you can see I'm busy."

"Very well." The servant stood up, nodded and left.

"I hope it is you, Ash." May pulled a half-ribbon out of her pant pocket and placed it on her heart. Her hopes of Ash coming and being her king dwindled each day, but with the news of a new challenger from Kanto renewed her hope. May did not want to come back to Hoenn because she felt that she had been wronged. She heard news that she had been exonerated but the government had already declared her dead because of the Pokemon that surrounded her. The Pokemon that surrounded her were there to help find water and food even though they looked ready to kill. Men always came by with roses, chocolate, and money and asked her to be their queen or go on a date. May always politely declined, but Leaf, May's best friend, kept urging May to choose a man.

It was an unspoken rule for the leader of Orre to have a spouse. Every previous ruler had one since the formation of the first centralized government of Orre.

* * *

"Hey Challenger!" A servant yelled at a trainer who walked toward the battle hall, when he heard screaming and shouting from the other way. When he turned to look what the fuss was about, two males sprinted by him and looked where they headed. When he turned his head to see what they were running from, the group of angry woman trampled him and left him cowering for his life in a fetal position on the ground.

When the servant looked up, he saw that his target had left and was nowhere to be seen. A mysterious figure hauled the servant off the ground and asked him, "Servant where is the man named Ash? I know he is here, where are you hiding him?" The servant flinched and closed his eyes and pointed to the battle hall even though he didn't know if that was the man who walked towards there.

The mysterious figure chuckled to himself, "Hah, The human race is a race of cowards and idiotic morons who never realize they are unable to achieve victory."

**END**

* * *

**A/N:**

Who is the mysterious figure?

Why doesn't May want to take her revenge on Hoenn?(letting you know that she has the army, technology and money to do it)

Those are the two big questions for right now. Again sorry for the short chapter and spelling/grammar mistakes. Please point them out so I can fix it.

Also descriptions of May and Ash next chapter because of new apparel(although the May description is just me being lazy so use what May wore in the movie: Lucario and the Mystery of Mew.)

Again **no flaming** for the shippings (main and the** final** shippings: AshxMay, MistyxGary, PaulxDawn and cynthiaxlance in flashbacks) However if you want to see shipping moments between Dawn or Leaf , suggest them or else I'll decide on my own.

I appreciate all of the views(all 85 of them and the one follower) but I would like reviews. So the next chapter will up when the story hits **10 reviews or** monday** (most likely Monday because I am/was being unreasonable by asking for 10 reviews.)**

**9/28 edit: deleted some parts of my note**


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting in the Stadium

Sorry for any spelling/ grammar mistakes

**Disclaimer: **I don't own pokemon

* * *

**Chapter 3:** Meeting in the Stadium

Three weeks later...

"How have you not found out the name of the challenger yet?" The queen of Orre demanded to her supposed trusty servant. The queen wore a violet and teal spaghetti strap dress that went just above her feet, short enough for her feet not to get caught. The upper part of the dress was a ruffled teal and the bottom part, split like a 'v', was violet with nothing special. The dress fit close to her body which showed her curves. She wore a thin pearl white short sleeve sweater, with ruffled shoulders. Her light brown hair was wavy down to her chest and separated at her forehead like a 'v'.

"Uh... There have been many obstacles getting in my way of asking the challenger his name or when I ask his friend's for his name." The servant spoke as he looked down on the stone floor.

"I assigned you one task, and you failed to do it. I have no choice left but have you clean up the rapidash stalls." May sighed as the servant sweat dropped because he thought that May was going to give him a worse punishment. The servant nodded and pushed himself off the floor to leave. "And the miltank stalls while you are at it."

The servant cursed why she couldn't find out herself by going to a match and kept walking down the long corridor towards the stalls. May herself know had to find the simple task of finding the challenger. She pushed herself off of her throne strutted towards the training stadium.

When May exited her mansion, she captured the attention of many men, and a few women. The men, some women, stopped doing whatever it was that they were doing and gazed their focus on May. She ignored the men who eventually came up to her and ask her to marry him. She wished that Leaf was back from her vacation to get the men to back off but at the same time Leaf would also embarrass her because of the suitors.

May finally arrived at her destination after a good ten minute walk on the brick road from the mansion. She walked into the training stadium until she arrived in the main dirt field and locked eyes with the man walking towards her from the center of the stadium. The man wore a red plain t-shirt along with black jeans and black leather boots. His raven hair looked like the mane of a luxray with how unkempt it looked. Ash had changed his clothes on purpose because everyone felt that his old clothes looked childish. Her heart raced a million miles per hour, and she couldn't hold back any excitement any longer. Ash stood there and waited for May to tackle him. After a few seconds May nearly tackled Ash to the ground but Ash caught the both of them before they hit the ground.

"You're the challenger?" May muffled into the chest of Ash. Her eyes started to tear up from the sheer happiness that she was in.

"Yes." Ash smiled. "Since we finally met again, why don't you come back to Kanto with me?"

"What!? No, I love it here!" May exclaimed as she pulled back from her embrace and looked into the black eyes of Ash. Her voice lowered before her next words. "Besides I will never, ever go back to the Pokemon Nation again."

"Why not? They set you free. And what about Max? Your parents? Your friends?" Ash interrogated May but lied about the pokemon nation setting her free and she bit her lip when he mentioned her family and stepped back.

"No, I'm staying here and I don't care whether you stay or leave." May's personality switched for a moment as she lied about the last part, not in a convincing manner to say the least, and then an idea popped into Ash's skull.

"How about a challenge? I beat you in a battle, you come home with me?" Ash inquired and May mouthed 'and'. "And if I lose I'll stay here with you."

"Deal but you have to beat the remaining eight trainer's first!" A new fire lit in both of the trainer's eyes as they shook hands although May had no idea how Ash knew that she wanted him to stay with her.

"So what now?" An awkward silence moment passed between the two trainers after a heated exchange. Ash then rubbed the back of his head in a sheepish manner with a slight smile. "Everyone is here."

"What do you mean by everyone?" May cocked an eye-brow while she swayed her hips when she walked towards the entrance of the building. Ash focused didn't say anything as he gazed at her figure May looked over her shoulder with a knowing look. "You can stop staring you know, and you still didn't answer my question."

"Oh, uh yeah. I wasn't staring." Ash spoke and shook his head from any dirty thoughts as he jogged to catch up with May. "Misty, one of my old traveling companion, Gary, who is my old rival, Brock and Dawn, you know both of them and Paul, my Sinnoh rival. Oh and uh Max is here as well."

"Sure you weren't staring." May completely ignored Ash's last statement and only focused on his defense.

"I wasn't." Ash quickly defended himself.

"Was."

"Wasn't." Pikachu finally made his presence known when he shocked Ash. Pikachu didn't want to here the banter of the two humans so he did his version of shut up. Pikachu then jumped onto May's shoulder and then the top of her head, effectively messing her hair up.

"You want to see Glaceon?" May asked and received a 'cha' when she scratched under the rodent's chin. "Well you have to wait until later."

"Don't tease him like that." Ash scolded and then chuckled when Pikachu fell flat on his face on the ground because May wasn't paying attention to him when he lost balance. May kneeled down and picked him up, and pet him and Pikachu melted into the touch.

"Where do you think they'll be?" May asked as she pushed open the doors of the training stadium.

"I have a match against a trainer at two, so I'm guessing they will be at the challenge field." Ash gave her the most reasonable guess since he has no idea where they would be.

"I hope you know it is one forty five right now." May pointed to the clock tower as Ash called out his garchomp who then let out a roar, Pikachu then hopped into the Ash's backpack.

"Want to watch? It's against Tobias." Ash smirked as he climbed on garchomp and he held out his hand to have May grab it. Without verbally telling him, she agreed and hopped onto the garchomp with a little trouble because of the dress.

* * *

"This is a six on six Pokemon match between Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town and Tobias from Pyrite Town." The referee announced and waved his flags to signify the match has begun. "Trainers release your Pokemon."

"Darkrai end this quickly."

"I choose you, Sceptile."

"Darkrai use Ice Beam."

"Aura sphere."

Everyone in the crowd, the referee and even Tobias was surprised that a sceptile could pull off a move like that except for two people: a chuckling mysterious figure and Ash. The aura sphere overpowered the exceptionally large ice beam but the sphere lost its power and dissipated before it hit darkrai.

"Dark void."

"Let it hit and then sleep talk."

Darkrai created an orb of dark aura and sent it at sceptile who took and fell asleep. Sceptile mumbled things in his sleep before it shot a pulse of blue fire out of its mouth. Darkrai swayed to the side to avoid it but sceptile fired another one and the dragon pulse hit the darkrai on its chest.

"Nightmare."

"Sleep Talk again."

Waves of dark aura traveled towards the sleeping sceptile who created an aura sphere. The two attacks missed each other so sceptile clutched his head and screeched while the darkrai received an aura sphere once again to its chest.

"Finish him with ice beam."

"Leaf storm."

Darkrai sent an enormous beam of ice towards sceptile who had just woke up. Sceptile summoned a storm of sharp leaves and sent it towards the large ice beam. The leaf storm canceled parts of the ice beam, and visa versa. The two powerful attacks connected with the intended targets. The attacks lasted until they had no more power to continue their special attacks. Sceptile who emanated a greenish aura, thanks to the training on Mt. Silver, survived the attack and so did darkrai but bled from the numerous cuts.

"Nasty plot."

"Swords dance and runs towards Darkrai."

Darkrai emanated a darkish aura around him while sceptile charged him with his blades turning red.

"Now Dark Pulse!"

"Outrage!"

The sceptile's body was crimson and royal when he wrapped the darkrai by bringing his arms around the darkrai's body and brought it up into the air for a suplex. The darkrai turned his head over his shoulder and blasted the Sceptile point-blank with a supercharged dark pulse. Darkrai knocked him out but the Sceptile didn't release his grip so the darkrai's head smashed into the ground which knocked himself out.

"The match between Darkrai resulted in a draw, please recall the fallen Pokemon and release your next Pokemon."

Ash sent out his tyranitar to face off against Tobias' cresselia. The cresselia couldn't do much damage to the tyranitar so it became a nuisance. After a long match of stalling on the cresselia's part, the tyranitar landed a knock out dark pulse but it was too tired to face any other legendary and win.

Ash's charizard faced off against an articuno, although it wasn't the same one that he faced in Kanto or in the orange islands. The articuno could only take a few blue fire hits from charizard so it stayed on the defensive. As the match wore on, the articuno became more prone to mistakes which led to him becoming a fried bird. Ash decided that he would save charizard for a later battle and so he recalled him.

Ash sent out his infernape to battle Tobias' raikou. The dry air heightened the power of electricity and fire and the battle was over quick because of the frail defense. The infernape would punch the Raikou in the face at a Mach speed but the raikou struck back with a hidden power (ground) or a thunderbolt. This lasted for a minute before the trainer's ordered for the strongest attacks as the match wouldn't last long. Infernape charged in for a flare blitz but was quickly struck down by an amplified thunder.

The next battle consisted of Ash's garchomp and Tobias' latias. The match lasted for a long time as they were elusive to hit. When garchomp went for an outrage or dragon rush, he would only graze the latias on either the side or lose grip of her arm. When latias went for a special attack, it would either miss by an inch or hit where it didn't affect the garchomp much like the tip of his wing or his foot claw. The match went on for a while because of the durability of each Pokemon being able to take a super effective hit or a strong attack in general. Latias protect field faded and allowed garchomp to land a night slash. When the Latias was shot down to the ground she summoned a meteor, so when the garchomp went for the win he received a meteor to the back of his head. Ash couldn't warn because Tobias would take advantage and order an ice beam or dragon pulse. However, the garchomp collapsed on top of Latias before she could fly away. With his last energy, garchomp scratched the chest of latias with blue fire which happened to drain the rest of Latias' energy. The match ended in a draw. If the next match ended in a draw, it would have to go into a video review which was a pain.

The next match was a revenge match between latios and Pikachu. The spectators moved up into the higher part of the stands to avoid to the occasional stray attack. The spectators were amazed on how a Pikachu could control that much power and receive the attacks he took. The Pokemon could not win through any special tactics but through determination the battle. Latias and Pikachu traded blows but never a hit that knocked the other out. The field had new glassy spots from the various dragon pulses, thunderbolts, ice beams that will prevent any new plant life from growing. Even after a long time both Pokemon had enough energy to compete for days. When a Pokemon made a mistake the other couldn't capitalize because of the quickness or bulk of each Pokemon. The match's excitement was equivalent to a double overtime in a sports game. When the defenses of one Pokemon were down, the other tried to capitalize but at the last second the defenseless Pokemon managed to dodge in the knick of time. The hearts of each trainer raced, although they didn't show it, each time they were in that type of a predicament. Sometimes the Pokemon slugged each other with their paws when they were in close proximity until one backed off to fire off a ranged attack. By that time in the match, it was whoever landed a direct blow, meaning no grazing or breaking through a protect barrier, first won the battle. But neither Pokemon nor trainer gave up and the match dragged on, all the while keeping the crowd on the edge of their seat. After some time in this 'overtime' part of the battle, Pikachu used volt tackle to finish the match on the hovering latios who had no more energy to dodge or hit back. Most of the crowd roared that the match was finally over.

When Ash met with his friends, May slapped him across the face before she hugged him while Ash stood there in a confused manner. "You scared me so much at times when you looked like you were about to lose."

"If it was me, I would've won a long time ago." Gary sneered and received a glare and a punch to the arm from Misty.

"No you wouldn't have." Ash finally reciprocated the hug to May. Then Dawn, Paul, Brock, and Misty all congratulated him in their own way. Ash and May's stomachs both growled and they both lightly blushed.

"Just like old times." Brock said for the second time in Orre.

* * *

Ash's group arrived at a buffet and most, if not all, of the people recognized Ash over May. Ash and May competed for who could eat the most bowls of ramen. In the end Ash won but not by much while the onlookers were either amazed or disgusted at the amount of food consumed in such a short period of time.

"So when is your next match Ash?" May inquired and put a spoonful of ice cream into her mouth.

"Eight"? Ash then looked at Brock for the answer who just nodded before he turned his gaze back to May. "Eight."

"Why do you care May? You already said you're not coming home no matter what happens between you and Ash." Max blurted and received a glare from everyone at the table.

"I never said that." May assured that by the way she spoke and without getting flustered like she usually does when she lies. "I guess you heard me wrong."

"So that is your prince?" A new voice said as the person appeared at the dinner table. The woman had a white flat brim hat with a pokeball design on that covered her mahogany eyes. She wore a sky blue sleeveless top along with navy blue separating a maroon short skirt with a gold stripe across the bottom. Her boots were a color combination of her of top and skirt. She wore black wristbands and a silver necklace with a diamond embedded into it.

"Hey Leaf, long time no see." Ash quickly glanced up at the brunette before he delved back down into his brownie sundae so he didn't see the deep blush May wore.

"You two... know each other?" May spoke with surprise in her voice.

"Yeah the three of us were childhood friends but then Leaf just dropped off the face of the earth. Well Leaf and Ash were a childhood c-." Misty clocked Gary over the head with her mallet before he messed up the 'relationship' between May and Ash.

"Oh... why didn't you ever tell me that you were friends?" May sounded disappointed but everyone at the table, except Gary who knocked out, breathed a sigh of relief that May didn't press Gary's last statement.

"I didn't want to say anything about him or wanted you get jealous." Leaf explained her action of omitting Ash and her childhood past.

"I don't get jealous!" May exclaimed while everyone silently mouthed 'yes you do' except for Ash who was oblivious to the whole thing because of him trying to get Pikachu away from his fifth bottle of ketchup. "Ash, do I get jealous?"

"Uh..." Ash didn't hear the question fully so he did his default answer of 'yes' while everyone cringed at his choice.

"Yes?"

**END**

* * *

**A/N:  
**

The mysterious figure will be revealed next chapter.

Again **no flaming** for the shippings (main and the** final** shippings: AshxMay, MistyxGary, PaulxDawn), although there will be slight shipping with Ash and Leaf

Update: Wednesday

Review **if** you want to add suggestions or tell me if I'm on the wrong track


	4. Chapter 4: Wrong Answer

Short 1000 word Chapter but it should set up the following chapters up quite nicely

Sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon**

Anyway...

* * *

**Chapter 4: Wrong Answer **

"No, you didn't say what I think you just said?" A brunette cocked an eyebrow and used a stern voice.

"Uh I mean no..." The trainer in question looked to Brock who mouthed something about jealously and Brock, well everyone, hoped that Ash understood it. "You don't get jealous?"

"Is that a question?" May asked and Ash just froze at the sound her voice again.

"Uh... Yes." Ash answered with uncertainty in his voice.

"Anyway... what are you doing here, Ash?" The new girl asked as she pulled a chair up and sat between Ash and May.

"I want to bring May back to Hoenn or Kanto." Ash answered as he briefly looked into the azure eyes of May.

"You shouldn't go back there." Leaf replied.

"And why not?" Ash asked with a raised an eyebrow.

"Because you're going to be May's prince." Leaf smirked while everyone's jaw dropped or blushed, well only May and Ash.

"Ash... May's prince?" Max spat his drink out from the burst of laughter from thinking Ash would be someone's prince.

"Ah yup!" Leaf wore a big happy smile before it turned into a blush when Gary said something.

"You know you were once Ash's princes..." Misty stopped Gary halfway through his sentence with a punch to the arm.

"You were what?" May raised her voice which caught everyone off guard.

"Um... I and Ash was once... a child..." Leaf trailed off while everyone at the table that was not named Ash or May vacated the premises.

"Childhood couple!" Gary broke free from Misty's grasp over his mouth and shouted the unwanted words that shouldn't have been said yet had to have been said.

"Leaf... Ash... explain everything and why neither of you ever told me." May used a voice that was only heard when she was pissed.

* * *

Flashback/

_A twelve year old version of Leaf walked hand in hand with a young boy. This boy had become a worldwide everyday household name. His name was Ash Ketchum. The two children talked about what they wanted to be when they were older. The girl talked about becoming a world famous Pokemon coordinator while the boy talked about becoming a Pokemon master. Although they had that talk a million times, it only ever slightly changed throughout their lives._

_They lived next door to each other for all of their lives. Leaf's family considered Ash family and Ash's mother did the same with Leaf. Friends and numerous strangers also considered the duo even though they always denied it. Ash and Leaf were best friends who did everything together and made Gary quite jealous. Ash and Leaf considered themselves a couple after they 'confessed their love' to each other. Both of their families accepted the status of their 'relationship' and both families felt like nothing had changed._

_The only thing that changed between Ash and Leaf was the occasional hug and awkward kiss they gave to each other. They still did everything the same, like playing with the Pokemon, babysat toddlers or flying on Oak's pidgeot together. Their friends and family teased them for acting like an old married couple when they argued over something trivial. Their relationship lasted for two more years until the day they received their Pokemon._

_The day of that they received their Pokemon at 14, Leaf and her family were missing. Ash looked all over for them and even borrowed one of Oak's Pidgeot and found no sign. Ash was heartbroken, even when Oak gave Ash his Pikachu to him 'officially' and gave him a charmander, Ash didn't cheer up. Later that day, Ash started his journey undetected without knowing anything about Leaf or her family._

End/Flashback

* * *

"So then I gave up on love until I met y... blah you didn't hear that..." Ash almost admitted his feelings for someone but May gave him a quizzical look and Leaf smirked at him, Ash know knew that Leaf knew what he was about to say.

"So why aren't you two happy to see each other?" May raised an eyebrow and tried to keep her heart from racing a million miles per your because she thought she heard 'you' at the end Ash's sentence.

Ash gave the universal sign and sound of 'idk' by shrugging his shoulders, raising his eyebrows and curling his lips into an upside down 'u'.

"Because like him... I gave up on love but I just tried to separate myself from my past..." Leaf was on the verge of tears and showed it by her watering eyes, the biting of her lip and looking down at the ground. Although Leaf pulled the 'fake tears' joke on Ash to the point where he immediately recognized her bluff, Ash knew that those tears were real.

Ash had no idea how to react to the tears so he let May comfort Leaf as best as she could. Leaf then broke away from May and hugged, tackled, Ash and out her head into his chest. Ash, once again, had no idea how to react in this type of situation so he looked at May who had a look of understanding, not jealously.

"I missed you so much, Ash." Leaf mumbled into his chest while Ash out one arm on her back and slowly patted it.

* * *

"Meowth that's right!" A cat Pokemon piped up.

"Where are the lead twerp and his Pikachu?" A blue-hair team rocket member demanded from the tied up trainers and coordinators.

"Like we're going to tell you." The red hair gym leader spat at James.

"You're to tell me or else." James spoke with a smirk on his mouth and released a shadow cacturne.

"Or else what?" Dawn demanded and then James looked over to cacturne and nodded. The cacturne's arms started to glow.

"Stop before I have to kill you both." A mysterious figure showed up from behind James and spoke with a voice that chilled through everyone's bones.

**END**

* * *

**A/N:** I'll give you more detailed flashbacks later in the story, but what I just gave you was basically the summary of the Ash/Leaf relationship

To me, children = twelve years old and younger

Again review if you think the characters are getting OOC, or if the plot is off track, if you want to review for the heck of it go ahead

Trivia:

The story was originally going to be titled "May's Prince"


	5. Chapter 5: Captured

Sorry for any spelling/Grammar mistakes

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon**

* * *

**Chapter 5:** Capture

"I guess you have to kill us then." The team rocket member faced the cloaked figure.

"Very well. Children, it would be advisable to close your eyes." The eyes under the hood turned purple.

He brought his paw up and raised a barrier over the huddled 'children'. The next moment the figure focused his gaze on the two team rocket members.

* * *

Expletive material

* * *

When the trainers opened their eyes, they saw nothing but a pool of blood where the team rocket members once stood.

"Where did they go?" Dawn gagged at the sight of blood.

"You don't want to know." The cloaked figure answered before he turned away.

"Wait are you psychic?" Dawn asked a very annoying question to the figure.

"No." The figure said with the most sarcastic voice possible and then temporarily blinded the trainers. When the trainers regained their vision, the figure was gone.

"Wait!" Dawn yelled as she realized that she was still in her bindings and struggled to get out of her bindings. Dawn then mumbled,"We're still stuck," under her breath.

"It is your entire fault for wanting to go to the mall." Misty blamed and Brock sighed because he knew it would become a long day if they kept it up.

* * *

"You are kind of suffocating me Leaf." The raven hair trainer coughed and the Kanto brunette stepped back and looked down at the ground with her scratching the back of her head in a sheepish manner.

"Sorry." Leaf responded and looked back at Ash. "So what have you been up to?"

"May could tell you on the way to the stadium!" Ash became antsy when he saw the clock. "I have a match right now!"

"Wait!" Leaf exclaimed but it fell on deaf ears because Ash was already out of the restaurant.

* * *

"This is a six on six match between Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town and Lucas from Sandgem Town." The referee announced.

"Go Staraptor!

"I choose you Muk."

"Quick Attack, Staraptor!"

"Minimize."

The raptor flew at an astonishing speed towards muk. Muk's body blended in with the ground which made lessened the impact of the staraptor's attack. Staraptor hit the muk but it was too spread out to do any real damage.

"Rain Dance."

"Muk use Thunder."

Staraptor created clouds and heavy rain soon followed. Because clouds covered the arena, a huge bolt of lightning struck the staraptor. The staraptor dropped out of the sky as a fried bird.

"Staraptor is unable to battle, Muk is the winner."

"Revenge time, Leafeon."

"Leafeon use retaliate!"

"Counter with payback!"

Leafeon eyes flared with determination and anger from the fainting of her fellow teammate. Muk let the leafeon hit him full force. The leafeon slashed him with her tail before muk's hand turned black and punched the leafeon in the side.

"Dig and use energy ball while your down there."

"Do the same and use sludge bomb."

Both Pokemon burrowed underground and moments later numerous bombs in the ground appeared.

"Iron tail!"

"Shadow sneak!"

The trainers had to tell because of the underground battle that took place. The next moment there was a shriek and a grunt which told the trainers to shout their next commands.

"Leaf Blade!"

"Gunk shot."

There were numerous shrieks and grunts underneath the ground as the battle took place. One moment later the noise of the Pokemon finally stopped. Muk dragged himself out of the ground using his arms before he raised one arm in victory. Then his body fell, melted, into the ground which signified his knockout.

"The match between Muk and leafeon ended in a draw, please call out your next Pokemon."

Lucas called out his lucario who faced off against Ash's primeape. The Pokemon in the match only used their fists against each other with no use of elements. Lucas' lucario destroyed primeape because primeape couldn't control his temper. Lucario remained calm even if he messed up or thought primeape did something he wasn't supposed to. Ash then called out his snorlax to face off against the lucario. Lucario edged out a victory over snorlax due to his speed and quickness. Snorlax hit the lucario a total of two times but it looked like lucario was out for the count both times. Lucario wore snorlax down by using an aura sphere to the back of the snorlax's head.

Pidgeot finally beat the lucario after he literally created a hurricane against him. Lucas then sent out luxray and Pidgeot suffered the same fate as staraptor. Pidgeot narrowly dodged lightning bolts as he sent hurricane winds at the electrical lion. But the one time Pidgeot was hit, he became a combusken.

Ash used blastoise against luxray. The luxray couldn't stand up against a boosted hydro pump from blastoise. Then Ash ordered an earthquake which finished the luxray who struggled to stand up. Lucas then sent out his mamoswine. The match between mamoswine and blastoise was all about power. Blastoise grabbed a hold of mamoswine's tusks but the blastoise couldn't bring it to the ground and the mamoswine couldn't swing the blastoise around. Mamoswine finally threw the blastoise high into the air after a while and readied an icicle spear. The blastoise fired off a spinning hydro pump while in the air which knocked out the mamoswine. Since he used the most of his energy using the hydro pump, the blastoise couldn't break his fall or retract himself into the shell fast enough so he made a sickening crunch when hit the ground below.

The next match was between infernape who controlled blue fire and Ash's typhlosion, a stream of fire emitting from their paws was the first move. The infernape fired off five streams of fire with his mouth, arms and legs toward the typhlosion who countered with dense pulses of flame. Tyhplosion's pulses entered the bulging stream of fire and dispersed the streams from hitting the typhlosion. The infernape used jets of fire at the bottom his feet to close the distance between him and his opponent. Typhlosion dug into the ground and fired off blasts of lava, which cooled quickly, from underground to disrupt the infernape's flight. Each time infernape passed over one of typhlosion's holes, he sent a blast of fire to force the typhlosion out from underground. Typlosion popped out from underground and hit the infernape in the back of the head with a pawful of ground. Infernape turned around and shot himself towards where he thought the typhlosion might appear next. The infernape guessed right and tackled the typhlosion full force into a pillar of the newly formed obsidian. The two Pokemon rolled on the ground until typhlosion gained control because of his size. The typhlosion held the infernape down with his knees on the waist and paw around one shoulder. With the free paw, typhlosion punched the infernape in the head repeatedly until it was knocked out.

"Lucas is out of usable Pokemon, Ash is the winner of this match."

* * *

"Where's May?" Ash asked Leaf after the rest of the group left to do their own thing after they had congratulated him.

"She left with this person named the master and the person had a really sophisticated voice and was really arrogant." Leaf answered while Ash cursed because he immediately knew who the person was.

"What's mewtwo doing here?" Ash cursed to himself.

* * *

A meowth and a blue hair man slowly opened their eyes and looked around at their surroundings. They were in a cave that was barely lit by a smoldering fire, and the duo looked at each other with blank stares.

"Are we dead?" They asked each other.

"No." A new voice answered which startled both males.

James and Meowth looked at the person who spoke with a coarse voice. The woman had grayish blonde hair with pitch black eyes. The woman wore a pinkish maroon dress with a white frilly apron tied around her waist. The woman had a wooden cane and wore sandals what were the same color as her dress.

"Who are you? Where are we?" James asked in quick succession

"My name is Agatha and just know that right now you are safe." Agatha smirked. "Rest up, you two have a big day tomorrow."

The duo gulped because of the way she sounded and the expression on her face. The two fretted and they didn't have Jessie to calm down them or to knock sense into the two. James reached for his Pokemon belt but he realized that they were missing. He was about to shout and ask where his Pokemon were.

"Your Pokemon are being purified." Agatha shouted and the duo became more paranoid by the second. The figure that watched them burst into a fit of laughter which made the two, not literally, crap their pants.

* * *

"Paul chase them! They have Max and my Pokemon." Dawn cried out as the purple hair trainer called out his honchkrow and hopped on top of it. The trainer flew after the people riding on the motorcycles; he then called out electivire to give chase on ground. However the men sped up and Paul couldn't catch up to them with just his Pokemon. Unfortunately he had to stop and turn back. When Paul returned to Dawn, he received a nasty slap across the face for not giving it his all. Paul then comforted Dawn, and promised her that he will bring back her Pokemon and Max.

**END**

* * *

**A/N:**

So I just introduced two new sub-plots but if they dont tie into the main plot now, they will later.

review if you think the characters are getting OOC, or if the plot is off track, if you want to review for the heck of it go ahead

Again short chapter

**No flaming!**


	6. Chapter 6: Misunderstood

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon**

sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes, and I think I like writing 1.5-2k word chapters better than the occasional 2k+ word chapter for this story

**advertisement:** read the Legend of Snake-Eater

Thank you for reviewing: FanFactor1996, Itssupereffective(4 chapters delayed)

* * *

**Chapter 6:** Misunderstood

Two figures were inside the training stadium but only one was training and the other was criticizing the trainer. The critic also thought of ways that he could get his 'puppet' back to Mt. Silver. The trainer went on about her problems which were an unforeseen event for the critic; he couldn't do anything to make her shut up. If he did, May's newly acquired houndoom would attack him. The cloaked critic didn't like dogs or dark Pokemon and that Houndoom was his worst nightmare besides an umbreon. Another downside of attacking May was that he would lose his 'puppet' so he had to deal with it. After a while mewtwo finally came up with the perfect long term plan.

"Can you declare war on Hoenn? And if so do you have the resources?" The figure questioned.

"I would rather take the Hoenn government and team rocket down simultaneously if that is what you're suggesting." May crossed her arms across her chest. "And to answer your questions... Yes."

"And if you were to take them down... would you return to Hoenn?" Mewtwo asked with a paw on his chin.

"Yes." May thought about it for a second before she responded.

"Then that would be the easiest course of action if you desire to be with Ash." Mewtwo suggested.

"What? How is you beating him not easier then going to war?" May exclaimed. "Ash said he would stay here if I beat him."

"That is not what he truly thinks. He is going back home if he loses to you." Mewtwo explained but left out major details because of his own agenda. "I'm asking you this; which do you desire more, remaining as queen or being with Ash."

"Ash." May answered without much hesitation although she had no idea what that had to with Ash not staying true to his word. "But how..."

"Then declare war on Hoenn." Mewtwo cut May off and smirked underneath his hood as he crossed his paws.

"On one condition: get my mom and dad out of Hoenn. And again how do..."

"Deal." With that Mewtwo disappeared which left May alone to go find the rest of her friends.

"... Know that Ash thinks that..."

* * *

Two Kanto trainers walked side by side towards the training stadium because that is where they thought May would be. They talked about what happened to themselves recently because Leaf didn't think May told her everything. However Ash didn't tell Leaf everything either but she learned everything because Ash told her about things that May didn't say and visa versa. Their talking stopped when they heard shouting followed by four figures. The first figure was far ahead of the other two, the second jogged and the third jogged slower than the second and the fourth walked.

"Ash!" A blue hair coordinator ran up to the famous Kanto trainer and Leaf.

"What? Why are you crying?" Ash questioned as Dawn wiped her eyes.

"Max was kidnapped." Dawn heaved in a huge breath of air to calm herself down. Dawn wasn't crying just because Max had been kidnapped or her Pokemon were stolen. Dawn felt that she was a failure for not protecting Max or not keeping an eye on him. Brock and Paul, mostly Brock, told her that it wasn't her fault that Max was kidnapped. However Dawn felt like it was her duty to keep Max safe and that she failed May."...and my Pokemon were stolen."

"I think it might Team Snag'em." Brock caught up to Dawn and put his hands on the top of his head.

"We're criminals but we don't kidnap or steal Pokemon from girls." A six-foot five man defended his syndicate who had an unrealistically large squiggly handlebar mustache and eyebrows that defied gravity. The man wore a brown vest with nothing under it, purple forearm sleeves, and camouflage pants that were tucked into black work boots.

"Oh..." The large muscular man intimated brock.

"You never come here unless something is wrong, Gonzap." Leaf spoke up.

"Team rocket naval warfare ships are on their way to Orre." Gonzap declared which made everyone curse. "And they brought a few friends, the Hoenn air force. I need to find Lance."

"He should be in the mansion." Leaf pointed to the large mansion perched high on the dormant volcano and then Gonzap jogged towards the road that led to the mansion. "This isn't good."

"And we still need to find Max." Ash piped up and Paul finally joined the group.

"They went towards the southwest." Paul stated before any asked him what direction the kidnappers went.

"The Under." Leaf announced which earned a confusing look from the majority of the group. "They are probably going to the Under.

"Where's that?" Dawn questioned.

"Under Pyrite Town."

"We should chase them now before they get too far." Brock suggested.

"You're not prepared to go into the desert." Leaf commented and pointed to the clothes they were wearing. "And you need like four gallons of water. By then I'm guessing they would already be in the Under. So it would be easier to go at night."

"Or to the mall right now..."Dawn grew a huge mischievous smile in her face which caused a groan from everyone except Leaf. How she recovered so fast was beyond everyone but Brock thought that it was her way of dealing with depressing events.

"I'm going to go find May..." Ash ran off before anyone could grab him.

"Good luck Brock and Paul." Leaf smiled as she ran after Ash.

* * *

Three adult figures surrounded a fifteen year old soon to be trainer. They had ditched the stolen motorcycle because it ran out of gas. Their Pokemon had to take breaks every thirty minutes because of the insanely high heat. Luckily they brought enough water to last them for the day, on the flip side the amount of water slowed them down.

"Why did you kidnap me?" Max freely walked with his captors.

"To save you from the bombing of Mt. Battle." A teal hair team rocket member answered.

"Why? What's so special about me?" Max questioned.

"You're the son of a gym leader and a world renowned coordinator, the brother of a world class trainer and your mentor is the world famous Ash Ketchum. And you say, you're not special? Yeah right." Max realized that Team Rocket basically put him on a pedestal.

"I guess you're right. And you want, well forcing, me to join you?" Max smirked because he knew that he could manipulate them into letting him go.

"Exactly!" Butch exclaimed.

"Shut up Bob." The red hair team rocket member shouted.

"My name isn't Bob! It's bitch! I mean Biff... uh Butch." Butch hung his head in shame of not knowing his own name.

"You still need to shut up." Jessie slapped Butch across the back of his head.

"Where are we going?" Max inquired and received a slap from Jessie as well.

"None of your business twerp." Jessie crossed her arms.

"I was just wondering..." Max muttered and knew that he only had that one team rocket member who he could persuade but that was all he needed.

* * *

"So you're going to teach how to be thieves?" The blue hair man cocked an eyebrow at the crone.

"And assassins." She added with a smirk across her face.

"How?" James spoke as he ate a cruddy bowl of whatever Agatha put into the bowl.

"Well first the two of you need to be in tip-top shape..." Agatha once again smirked while the males looked at each other with eyes full of fear.

Agatha ordered the duo to run down the mountain until mid-afternoon and make a marker, and then they would have to come back. However they had to do it in heavy sweat clothes, including Meowth who normally wore nothing. Agatha kicked them out of the cave and nature greeted the duo with blistering winds and heavy hail. They looked each other, gulped, and jogged down the mountain.

* * *

The Kanto trainers jogged towards the training stadium where they eventually met up with the Queen of Orre. May took the news of her brother being kidnapped harshly and Leaf comforted May as best as she could while Ash looked on but still gave some support of his own. The trio walked towards May's mansion after Leaf gave May the second round of bad news. May's emotions went into turmoil because she had become disappointed with having to declare war to sadness when her brother was kidnapped to anger when she learned that Team rocket and the Hoenn air force were going to attack her nation. However Leaf assured May that Gonzap and Lance were already in a military meeting that was for working a plan to counterattack. But May still wanted to be a part of that meeting because she was the queen of Orre after all.

When the trio got there, the meeting between all the military leaders was over. However, Lance filled May in with all of the details and told her that he priority should be looking for her brother. May accepted it and then the trio looked for the rest of their group. They found everyone, including Misty and Gary, at the mall, and to the surprise of everyone, Dawn had only bought supplies and nothing else. The group set off to the Under with the same cloaked figure that had been following Ash since day one behind them. However May pulled Ash behind the rest of the group to talk.

"We need to talk."

**END**

* * *

**A/N:  
**

Finally revealed the cloaked figure, but what is mewtwo's plan? It's certainly not having the hoenn government and team rocket teaming up to face Orre.**  
**

Is team rocket really taking Max to the under? And why is Jessie with Cassidey and Butch? Can Max persuade Biff into letting him go?

Are Meowth and James part of mewtwo's plan? And why are they training to be assassins and expert thieves?

What does May want to talk about?(majority of the talk will be fairly obvious but there will be something you didn't expect)

There will be more action in the upcoming chapters

Again review if you thing characters are OOC, or if you think the story is getting off-track, or if you want to review for the heck of it


	7. Chapter 7: War-Starter

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon  
**

* * *

**Chapter 7: War-Starter**

"Why?" The raven hair trainer asked in a sheepish manner.

"Why do you think?" The brunette crossed her arms over her chest. May when she decided to train, switched into her 'regular' clothes. She wore a sleeveless top that matched her sapphire eyes with a ruby stripe going down the side. She wore a red short skirt that went over black biking shorts with a blue stripe down the side. Her signature bandana was mainly the blue that matched her eyes and top with a ruby pokeball design. She wore red and blue training shoes as well with emerald shoe laces.

"Because I spent the last thirty minutes with Leaf alone?" Ash scratched the back of his head and made Leaf and Brock wince over his poor choice of words. The large group of people finally reached the outskirts of the city and the people in front of Ash and May released their Pokemon. When Ash went to do the same, May stopped him and told the rest of the group to go on ahead on their Pokemon.

"No and you made this conversation a bit longer now." May fumed at Ash who looked away to avoid getting flustered. Her anger then subsided and she softened her voice to a point where she sounded defeated. "Do you think that you and Leaf were more than a childhood couple? Like you were meant for each other?"

Ash thought about all of the memories of his childhood and his experiences and adventures with Leaf.

* * *

_On a starry summer night, two people, a girl and a boy, laid under a lone tree on a top of a hill looking into the sky. The two looked like they belonged to each other from the very beginning. When the girl and the boy turned to face other, they gazed into each others eyes and the girl began to speak._

_"Do you think we were meant for each other?"_

* * *

Ash closed his eyes and tried to remember that specific memory because he had sworn that the voice was May's and not Leaf.

* * *

_"Ash?" The girl grabbed his hands and held them tightly._

* * *

Again Ash looked at the girl in his memory and saw it was Leaf who had spoke but it was not her voice. Ash then felt the same feeling of someone grabbing his hands and then he did not know the difference between dreams and reality.

* * *

_"Ash are you okay?" This time when he opened his eyes again, he saw different people in the same. This time there was a child and a woman in her late twenties who he stared at instead of a young female teenager. The child had his hair but the woman's eyes. The child had the woman's flawless complexion but his natural tan skin. The child was talking about how she is going to be the greatest like him. The child held a kit eevee in her hands but it had characteristics similar to his Pikachu. He realized that his child was his and that May was the mother._

* * *

_"Daddy wake up!" This time he looked at a younger version of a young girl who looked like Leaf and had a similar voice as her as well. The girl with a wide grin across her face looked at the boy who rubbed his eyes as he sat up on his bed. "We need to leave!"_

* * *

_"Dad if you don't wake up, I'm going to hurt you! After breakfast of course!" A young boy shook the older man awake. The boy had the eyes of the man, and the hair of his mother. Ash felt an unbelievable joy when he looked into the boy's eyes and noticed what he looked like._

* * *

_His heart dropped when he saw the bride and the groom kiss. He felt like he couldn't do anything to stop it, he felt like that she didn't deserve him. He knew what the groom would do to her out of the public eye. He heard what the groom said what he was going to do to her. When he tried to tell her, she couldn't believe it and told him to go away. However he sneaked back into the wedding even though he knew he shouldn't have._

_He went home shortly after to sleep and woke up to the bride who called him at four AM. She told him what her husband did to her but he , regrettably, took none of it and hung up on her before he went back to sleep._

* * *

_"Nnnnooooooo!" He yelled as he watched as the brunette was tortured in front of him and when the male was finished with her. The man threw her lifeless body away like it was garbage. The worst part for him was that he had to watch what the man did to her without being able to stop it. When the man told him that she was dead, he lost the will to live and gave up to the torture of the man without a fight._

* * *

_Various children met him in what felt like the future and past events that resembled May and himself or Leaf and himself, and as a result Ash didn't know what was happening because everything felt so real. He knew that he was scared of losing or not being able to protect the people he loved. He also knew one thing for sure, that he loved May and Leaf and knew that he had a future with kids with either of them. Every time when he looked into the eyes of his children, even if the child looked like Leaf, Ash thought about the compassionate nature of May. When Ash saw children and the Pokemon having fun with him, he thought about Leaf and her carefree and jolly nature._

* * *

"Ash! Ash are you okay?" The brunette trainer shook him and Ash went back into what he thought was the present reality.

"Yeah." Ash looked at the ground before he looked back into May's azure eyes. His heart raced and he brain kept saying to spit it out, his mouth didn't seem to work for a few moments. Ash finally pushed the nervousness away long enough to blatantly spit out his next words. "I-I love you."

* * *

The cloaked figure figured that the two humans would stay there for a while so he decided to look at his other 'case'. He teleported to a snowy mountain thousands of miles away from where was. He appeared next to an old crone.

"I sent them on a long run." Agatha smirked but didn't turn to face Mewtwo.

"Excellent. You should frighten the two with your gengar." Mewtwo ordered even though it was really a suggestion.

"Already did and he's on his second victim now." As if on cue, the gengar sneaked up on the cat clone and made the fur on Mewtwo's back stand up.

Mewtwo turned around to threaten Agatha, but Agatha was gone and so was Gengar. He heard the malicious laughter of the crone and the Gengar echo throughout the cave. He cursed and wanted to check out the progress of the Hoenn air force and the team rocket navy.

He teleported high in the skies over the encroaching forces to the point of anyone looked up they would be blinded. Mewtwo thought that they gave the Orre too much time to launch a counter attack. He also contemplated to take out the forces himself but he thought that if they attack first, it would motivate May enough to invade Hoenn herself.

When Mewtwo thought of May, he remembered what he said he was going to do. Although he found loopholes or did something unbeneficial to the person he when said he was going to something, he always kept true to his word when it came to the people who he needed to 'win' over.

Mewtwo couldn't use his psychic powers to brainwash the people because of the other legendaries. The other legendaries, mostly the fairies, would know if he had brainwashed a human due to their mind connection.

Arceus, secretly, placed a tracking chip on Mewtwo so every legendary would know where he is at all times. Mew was the one that always kept an eye on Mewtwo because he, sometimes she, thought that Mewtwo was his younger brother. Mewtwo had no idea that the other legendaries did that to him. But the other legendaries didn't know that Mewtwo secretly pulled the strings on human society and was the one that caused most of the wars.

Once again, Mewtwo was the cause of another war, or the start of one.

**END**

* * *

** A/N:**

Review if you want.

Read my other stories! They have a total of 8 hits!

Thanks for the 1,000+ hits.


	8. Chapter 8: Sorry

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon**

**Sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes  
**

**Read & Review  
**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Sorry**

The raven hair trainer looked at the girl expectantly and waited for her answer. May looked like she had no idea what to say. Her facial expression wasn't that of disgust or happiness but confusion. May knew that she had more than just a crush on him, and that she would betray her own word of not declaring war on another nation to be with him. But did that mean she loved him? May had no idea and was thoroughly confused.

To Ash, his heart his heart raced a million miles per hour as he waited for her answer. He regretted saying his words but at the same he didn't want to experience those 'visions' once again even if some of them made him happy. His heart shattered at the thought of him not being with her.

He didn't want to lose her.

Ash didn't know whether if it was the right thing to say to her or if it was better to stay quiet. Ash didn't want to force May into a decision but he did it anyways. Ash forced May into her staying there in Orre or to go with him back to the Pokemon Nation. But if Ash went back to Kanto or Hoenn, he would betray himself by saying that he will always support her no matter what. And if May were to say no, and Ash stayed in Orre, then he wouldn't be able to say anything to Leaf either and it would make everyone's life much more complicated.

"When?" May asked after a long moment of silence and bit her lip in the process. Ash was sure that May heard him but whether she processed the confession of love to her from him was unknown to him. Then her next words clarified her question, "When did you start loving me?"

Ash took a deep breath as he thought about what he was going to say and it seemed hours before he answered, "When I thought the last time I was ever going to see you back at the Sea Temple. I thought I was going to die and I was glad the last person I was going to see and talk to was the person I loved. That's why I gave you Pikachu to take care of, because I thought I was going to die. Your voice gave me the power to survive, it revitalized me. You were so happy when you saw me once again. I was going to tell you I loved you then but I never had the courage until now."

"Ash, look at me." May put her hand under Ash's chin to direct his head to lock their eyes. "I'm so confused right now. I don't know if I love you right now or if I will ever. I know I like you a lot and you're someone I wouldn't mind being with for the moment." With each word Ash's heart shattered into many pieces that it could not be conceivably be put back together. "I know it wasn't your fault that we're in the situation we're in now but you said you were going to be back at the time I needed you most. I waited for the day you said you were going to be back but you never came. I couldn't focus well in my contest without knowing why you weren't there, supporting me like you promised." May took another deep breath before she continued her speech. At this point, Ash's back was turned at her and he contemplated if he should run away. "I want you know that if you decide to go back to the Pokemon Nation, I'll understand but I'll never go back there again."

Ash slowly walked away from May without turning back one last time.

Ash called out his trusted charizard and jumped onto of him. He flew away in the opposite direction of May. He didn't care where he was going, because right now he just needed to think everything over. Uncharacteristically he didn't care whether if they find Max or if the Hoenn and Team Rocket Forces take Orre out. The battles against the elite trainers didn't matter to him anymore either. For the first, and mostly likely last, time in his life, he poured out his heart to the girl he loved.

Stunned at what she said, May, too, stood looked at the fleeing Ash with a painful sensation in her heart. She was so confused with herself, her feelings, her heart. She realized that if she just had said that she loved him too, if she didn't blame him for being this situation, they would be together. And she wouldn't have to deal with the fact that it could quite possibly be the last time that she ever saw him. She dropped to her hands and knees and saw that mud was forming because her tears. She belittled herself to no end. "I'm sorry..."

* * *

"How could she blame for being in this situation?" Ash spoke in a low defeated tone to his Charizard who growled back in the same tone. "I guess it was my fault, but how I was going to know that Mewtwo was going to keep me longer before my break? Should I turn back, should I say I'm sorry?"

"Pika!"

* * *

She heard something land behind and it walked up to her and tapped her on her shoulder.

(Why are you sorry? This isn't your fault or his fault. This is Mewtwo's fault. He likes destruction and he likes to destroy the people's lives because he thinks it's fun. He deceives people into thinking that they could trust him but in the ends he screws them over. I've seen him make people commit suicide, divorce their spouse, and murder other people for fun. He does this just to get revenge on Giovanni's race, your race. In the last 20 years since his creation there have been more wars than in the last 2000 years. Most importantly, if you should blame anyone, it should be me.)

"Thank you..." May sniffed as she looked up and saw an ancient pink kitten. "Mew."

* * *

The Max-trackers looked in amazement as they watched hundreds of helicopters fly overhead. They were armed to the teeth and looked like they had the top-of-the-line technology as well. Minutes after the helicopters passed, large fighter jets in a v-formation broke the sound barrier as they passed over the group.

The group shrugged it off, even Leaf, because they thought it was just part of the counterattack plan. What came next, made it seem a lot worse than what was thought. It was.

They heard large stomping in the ground coming from the same direction as the jets and helicopters. When the group looked over, humanoid machines covered the horizon. They took one step at a time, marching towards the coast. They were armed with a rocket launcher as an arm and fairly large gun in the other hand, and stood at least ten feet tall. In other words, this was basically a death machine to who ever faced it in person. These machines were only pulled out when the occasion was something serious, more than a couple tanks and helicopters could solve.

"This is a lot more than a small invasion counterattack." Leaf gulped at the large masses. Everyone else was chilled to the bone between the buzzing air force and the whirling sound the large machines produced. Even Paul and Brock were scared. They came to the realization that they were caught in a full-scale war.

Leaf and Brock realized that it was just more than Team Rocket and the Hoenn Air Force that invaded.

* * *

A cloaked figure silently flew over the ocean, looking down at the fleets below. It was all of his doing; he was the one that bombed ports of Hoenn, Sinnoh and Kanto. When Mew called him in to explain his actions, he blamed it on Orre. Mewtwo made quite a convincing argument and won, in his mind. However Mew silently knew that it was Mewtwo's fault. He couldn't call in other legendaries to stop the war but if Mewtwo interferes anymore in the war, Mew can call in the other legendaries to end him.

"This war is shaping up to be the greatest war of all-time." Mewtwo smirked as passed over the large amount of fleets that surrounded the island of Orre. Fleets from Hoenn, Kanto, Johto, and Sinnoh converged on the island. Ships contained the top-of-the-line ground, air and navy technology.

"Nothing fights fiercer then a cornered arcanine."

* * *

**A/N:**

I tried to make this as close to in-character as possible


	9. Chapter 9: First Strike

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon  
**

**Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes  
**

As the chapter name suggests, this is the first attack on Orre**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 9: First Strike**

"Where is that misfit Lucario?" Mewtwo stoked his chin as he looked for the signs of the blue fox in the cavern on top of Mt. Silver. He thought of all of the possibilities of where Lucario could be until he pondered onto a certain scenario. "This could be problematic."

* * *

The brunette was left standing by herself, she wished that she could take back her words. She wanted him to come back at that moment. But if he did return, she had no idea how she would react to him.

Most importantly she wanted to be together with him.

She wanted to be together with him.

Together with him.

With him.

Him.

She got her wish and she heard a thud behind. The man jumped off of his Pokemon and made another thud as he hit the ground. He walked another two steps before he stopped one foot away from her.

"May..." Ash looked down at the ground and tried to come with the right words to say. But before he could begin any form any sentence, he was tackled to the ground.

May buried her head into his chest. Ash was surprised at first, and so was Pikachu as well. They received a fairly large shock for crushing him. After the electricity resided back into the ground. Ash couldn't help but smile at May, whose hair happened to be very frizzy.

May looked up at him, puzzled," what are you smiling at?"

"You," Ash spoke and he made sure to make a mental note to thank both Mew, for giving him 'lines', and Pikachu later for prolonging another potentially heart-felt conversation.

"Me?" May blushed deeply at his answer and away from Ash's face. "Why?"

"Look at your hair," He took a handful of frizzy hair and placed it in front of May's eyes.

"It's all messed up," May exclaimed and rolled off of Ash to try to fix it but to no avail. She pouted, playfully, and Ash shrugged his shoulders before he felt a prodding in his head.

"You look cute when you're mad," Ash spoke but not in a very convincing manner as May's eyebrows furrowed at his reply. However, he could tell that she didn't mind being complimented by him because of the blush apparent on her face.

"Why are you acting like this Ash? You never complimented... Or even commented on my looks," May trailed off in a somewhat disappointed tone and once again Ash felt Mew poking his 'words' into his thoughts.

"To be honest, Mew keeps telling these things to say to you so when Mew talks to manaphy, he can tell him that his 'mama' and 'dada' are happily together," Ash immediately clutched his head after he explained his words but it soon subsided.

Mew's message was very clear to him but there was another voice inside of head that was unclear.

"But I always have thought you have looked gorgeous, especially in that princess' dress," He explained himself and know since May knew that he was being completely honest with her, she took it to her heart. But that didn't stop her from thinking about why Mew would be concerned with Ash and her along with manaphy.

"Thank you Ash," After May finished her sentence, try both heard a faint whooshing sound in the distance. They, mostly May, thought it was just another part of the counterattack. The same voice from before, but not Mew, faintly popped its thoughts into Ash's skull but once again Ash could not understand it.

However, the noise kept getting louder and louder as did the voice in Ash's head. Ash understood who it was but not what he said. Both Ash and May thought it was very odd that jets would be coming inland and not towards the coastline. Soon the horizon became very dark with the amount of jets present in the sky. The oddest thing that they noticed was that there was a jet missing in formation on the far left. They weren't there to counterattack, they were there to obliterate Mt. Battle off the face of the earth.

"May..." Ash spoke after he finally understood what Lucario said,"We need to leave."

"Uh-huh," May whimpered as Ash threw out his fastest flyer, Garchomp. Ash took May's hand and helped her on the large dragon first, Ash then sat behind her as to prevent her from falling off the slippery scales.

Garchomp took off into the air and rocketed high into the afternoon sky. He flew above the level from where the opposing jets flew. May told Ash to fly to the southwest so they could meet up with the others. However Ash with the help of Mew's thoughts, disagreed with her and they headed towards the North West. He assured her that the others will take care of themselves and it's the safest if they head towards that way. He even told her that Max will be safe as long he stays with his kidnappers.

Ominously, they heard a jet shooting upwards as if to chase them. When Ash looked over his shoulder, he saw a jet going over the top of them. As it was going over the top, a bottom hatch opened which an exposed a magmortar charging an attack.

Ash told May not to look back as he controlled the garchomp to bank hard left. It did as told and almost forced Ash off of him just as a long stream of flames barely missed them.

Ash thought he couldn't outrun the jet because his garchomp flew at the same speed as it and it had extra weight as well. Ash came up with a crazy idea, "May hold on tight. And garchomp u-turn and dive towards the other jets."

Garchomp shot upwards just in time to narrowly dodge another supercharged fire blast. Neither May nor did Ash open their eyes because of the angle they were ascending. They felt like that they could lose their grip and plummet thousands of feet to their death without being able to grab the other or any claws either. Although it was just Ash that was in immediate danger it didn't mean that May didn't strangle the garchomp with her death grip.

They almost lost their grip from the upside position they were in until the garchomp spiraled, as to dodge incoming fire, down to the area above the jets who started their barrage on Mt. Battle below. The jet that chased them mimicked the loop that garchomp performed, and then the magmortar inside kept blasting away.

It was apparent that the magmortar had absolutely no aim, or that it was intentionally missing the garchomp and hitting the jets below. One of the fire blasts sizzled right next to, and singed, the wing tip of garchomp and followed through until it hit an engine of the he below. The exploding engine caused it to go down and the debris of it made the adjacent jet to shoot down as well.

That jet and Ash kept doing that until two columns of jets were taken out by the 'misfire'. Obviously other jets took notice but they were too busy bombing. By the time they were finished, Mt. Battle was nothing but a city of burned buildings and charred corpses.

The pilots did not care about Ash or the garchomp any more because they did their job and that what was all they cared about. The jets kept flying north. Ash commanded his garchomp to do yet another u-turn so they could go to the northwest, like Mew said. A clear telepathic voice in Ash's head told him to release a Pokemon so he could fly alongside of him.

Ash released his Charizard and as soon as he did that, the cockpit of the jet opened. The lucario jumped out and propelled himself off of the jet to jump on the back of Charizard. He used aura to prevent him from snapping the spine of Charizard. The jet soon spiraled thousands of feet downwards until it made a mini-explosion when it collided with the desert below.

May finally looked up and saw the carnage below, May broke out crying and said that she wanted to look for any survivors. Ash did his best to comfort her, and succeeded.

Lucario explained to the two what they already knew from Mew. Except for the part where he, lucario, was supposed to staying on Mt. Silver helping to train James and Meowth for 'endgame.' Lucario told them that Mewtwo would be looking for him and the first place he would look for him would be the two of them, Ash and May. Lucario said that he would leave them but since he could mask his location from Mewtwo, he could be in a close proximity to those two at all times. Lucario also explained to them that they would have to truly believe that Mewtwo didn't have anything to do with the situation they are in so that he would trust them. In order tell him a lie, they would have to believe themselves and the lie in order for it to work.

Lucario bid farewell to the two and said that he would be following them to Agate Village on foot. Lucario jumped off of Charizard and nosedived to the desert below. Both Ash and May watched in amazement as used his ability to use aura to cushion his impact.

"W-what c-can you do with aura?" May stuttered at first and she finally could relish in the fact that Ash was holding onto her tightly. His warm protective hands that rested on top of hers, his body shielded her from the wind and the coldness that was up there.

"Not much." Ash replied in her ear because the wind was so loud that they couldn't talk each other without yelling unless they were, literally, in each other's face.

Although Ash's statement was a fairly large understatement because he spent most of his time on Mt. Silver training with aura. This was the third biggest mistake, out of the three major ones, with the second being teaching Ash to hide his thoughts from psychics. The first was that Ash was a human of emotion instead of reason Mewtwo made.

Mewtwo, even if he may the smartest sentient being on the planet, was idiotic to think that Ash would choose him over his friends.

* * *

Two parents looked outside their window at the island of Orre ahead. They desperately wanted to see their daughter once again. The man wanted to make sneak out with his wife and escape the boat. But his wife kept telling him no and that if the Orreans don't shoot them down, the fleets of the Pokemon Nation will.

Norman didn't approve of the idea of being on a ship that was near the front.

* * *

Next Chapter will be about the other guys with a little mention of Ash/May


End file.
